


11/24

by Quirkyasfok



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Boypussy Stiles Stilinski, Clumsy Stiles, Cock Worship, Cuddles, Dirty Pictures, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom Scott McCall, Dorks in Love, Drug Use, Feels, First Dates, First Meetings, Frontotemporal Dementia, Full-shift Scott, Hotboxing, Hurt Scott, Hurt Stiles, Jealous Scott, Kidnapped Stiles, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love at First Sight, M/M, Masturbation, New Kid Stiles Stilinski, Nipples, Possessive Scott, Protective Scott McCall, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Sad Scott, Self-Harm, Sex on the Jeep, Shower Sex, Spanking, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stiles has super sensitive nipples, Sub Stiles, Werewolf!Stiles, Worried Scott, Worried Stiles Stilinski, prompt fills, slutty stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:05:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 14,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirkyasfok/pseuds/Quirkyasfok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sciles prompt fills from both my tumblr drabble blog and NSFW drabble blog</p><p>You can send me sciles prompts here - http://scilesdrabbles.tumblr.com/<br/>and nsfw sciles prompts here - http://kinkysciles.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sciles - Tripping

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Scott is clumsy and trips. Stiles catches him but the position is bit more intimate than they think. Obviously that's when one of their parents walk in.

Honestly Stiles should have thought his actions through more when he went to stop Scott’s decent to the floor. The mighty true alpha had tripped over a forgotten economics book in his own room. Stiles running on pure instinct had turned attempting to catch said alpha. Of course Stiles himself was about as graceful as newborn three-legged baby deer so really the attempt had been doomed by the start. Both boys went down. Stiles’s head banging on the hard floor and Scott’s body falling heavily on top of him.

Scott himself really had no idea what exactly had just transpired. One minute he’d been falling and then next he was lying on top of his best friend. He blinked surprised before shifting himself up a bit to peer down at Stiles.

“Dude are you ok?”

Stiles groaned loudly in response. He winced as he shifted himself and moaned softly as he opened his eyes.

“Dude your really fucking heavy.”

Scott laughed embarrassed as a slight flush grew on his cheeks. From the doorway someone clearing their throat loudly. The two turned to see Melissa standing in the doorway, arms crossed over her chest, and a judging motherly look on her face.

“Boys is their something you want to tell me?”

The two looked at each other confused before turning back to her. Melissa sighed and smiled at them.

“Listen I just want you two to know that I approve of your relationship, but could you at least wait for me to leave the house.”

“Mom wha-”

“Scott I’m not stupid. I know what you two were doing in here. Now I expect you two to clean up after yourselves, and to be safe. I gave you those pamphlets for a reason. I’ll be leaving for work in five minutes, you two should be able to wait that long. Now if you’ll excuse me I need to call the Sheriff. He owes me 20 bucks. I told him you two would figure yourselves out before college.” With that Melissa gave them one last smile before walking away from the room.

Scott stared flabbergasted at the doorway. Under him Stiles wore a similar expression.

“Dude… did your Mom just give us permission to have sex in your house?”


	2. Sciles - Happy Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Sciles+Smiling into kisses

Mason looked around himself shakily. At first being invited into a friend group that mostly consisted of werewolves had sounded cool, but now he was very uncertain. Around him the pack was slowly getting their barrings back from their latest fight against evil.

His eyes wandered a bit on each member before settling on the alpha of the pack. Scott stood looking sheepish as Stiles seemed to be scalding him while gesturing to a large cut along Scott’s arm. He watched as Stiles just seemed to get angrier, gesturing turning into full out flailing. Scott began to laugh though, smiling wide and pulling Stiles close ignoring the other boys loud huffing and bickering as he pressed their lips together.

Mason found himself unable to turn away as the happy couple pressed closer together. Stiles features relaxing into a smile of his own as he clung to his boyfriend. Next to him Liam let out a loud groan in annoyances .

“Man their like watching my parents make out.”

Scott bent over dipping Stiles as they both laughed and continued to press light kisses against each others lips and cheeks. The cut on his arm already long on its way to healing.

“I don’t know man, I think it’s kind of cute.”


	3. Sciles - First Date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Sciles + First Date!

Scott watched worriedly as his best friend/new boyfriend repeatedly banged his head on the side of the jeep. Said jeep stood stalled on the side of the road, hood up, and no signs of running anytime soon.

“Come on dude, it’s not that bad.” Stiles stopped mid-bang and slowly turned to face him.

“Not that bad!? Dude if you haven’t noticed but we’re stuck out here and my freaking jeep won’t run!” Stiles flailed a bit for emphasis and gave the jeep a good kick before letting out a heavy sigh and flopping down on the cold concrete with his head down. “I just… it’s our first date dude…. I just.. I just wanted everything to go perfect for once.”

“First date?”

Stiles stared up at his boyfriend perplexed. “Yes Scott, first date. Please tell me your not just now realizing this is a date. I remember specifically using the word date when referring to tonight…”

Scott smiled wide and let out a laugh as he settled down next to his boyfriend, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“Yea dude, I know it’s a date, but I wouldn’t really count it as our first date. I mean I remember you asking me on a date to the sandbox when we were seven.”

Stiles rolled his eyes as he leaned into Scott’s touch. “Ok fine, first date as official boyfriends. It’s our first official boyfriend date and it’s ruined.”

“Now I wouldn’t call it ruined I mean look around us dude. Beautiful night sky, great weather, and best of all the person that means the most to me by my side. This date is great!”

Stiles couldn’t help but curl closer to Scott and smile a soft smile of his own as he intertwined their fingers. Leave it to Scott Mccall to find the good out of a bad situation. Beautiful, perfect, wonderful, sweet Scott Mccall.

“I mean this is a whole lot better than the sandbox date. Less sand flying everywhere.”

Ok… well at least Scott was still beautiful.


	4. NSFW Sciles - On the Jeep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Dirty fucking with emotion, top!scott.
> 
> Note: References to season 5. Also I know the Jeep is currently MIA, but I felt it was very crucial for this fic.

Stiles couldn’t quite say how he quite got to this moment in life, bare from the waist down, shirt hiked up, with his best friend’s dick shoved up his ass. He’d been driving them home from the hospital. They’d been talking, both trying to find a way to piece the broken remains of their friendship back together. Scott had been talking about his own betrayal from Theo. He was at the part about how he’d been dead for ten minutes when Stiles had felt himself lose all control. He’d verily managed to pull the jeep over before he was climbing into his friends lap, and kissing him for all he was worth.

It had taken a few seconds for Stiles to realize exactly what he was doing, but by the time he went to move away and apologize Scott was kissing him back with just as much passion. Hands groping and tugging at each other while their tongues clashed and tangled against one another. After that things became a slight blur. Stiles could remember the need for more, more, and more, and the cramp space of the jeep just not allowing them the room they needed. He could remember the door opening and Scott pressing him up against the door of the jeep. Somehow his pants and boxers had been shed, thrown somewhere he couldn’t remember. Scott’s own member had been freed, jeans pushed down just enough. A forgotten bottle of lotion pulled from the glove box. 

Now he was half leaning against the hood of his jeep. Bare legs wrapped around Scott’s waist with Scott buried deep into his ass. He was whispering things too. Choked up praises of love and need, “missed you so much,” and half assed apologizes. Scott stood over him whispering similar lines, eyes glassy with unshed tears and more love then Stiles felt he ever deserved. Neither lasted very long. Stiles came first. Coating them both as he shouted Scott’s name. Scott came soon after, pushing himself in deep as he yelled out Stiles’s own name.

They kissed again after that, unshed tears finally falling as the clung to one another. Two pieces of the same puzzle trying to fit themselves back together.


	5. NSFW Sciles - Cock Worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Bottom!Stiles, doggystyle, cockworship, halfshift!scott.

“Your insufferable you know that?”

Scott chuckled to himself as he stared down at the boy between his legs. He reached up running a clawed hand through the boys hair before gripping tightly to the sweaty locks. Between his legs Stiles gave a soft hum of agreement as he continued to attempt to take all of Scott’s length into his mouth.

Stiles knelled bent over on all fours, one hand holding himself up while he fucked and stretched himself with the other. His head was tucked down between Scott’s legs, mouth wide as he sucked hungerly on Scott’s dick. Spit and drool slipped between his lips sliding down Scott’s length and dripping onto his balls.

Scott tugged on the strains as he jerked his hips up causing Stiles to gag slightly.

“Yep, completely insufferable. Can’t get enough of my cock can you? Always so eager, always so ready.” Scott tugged on the strains again pulling the boy off with a loud pop. Stiles gave a soft whine as he peered up at Scott with glazed eyes.

“What do you want Stiles?”

“Please Scotty, want your dick in me. Need it Scotty.” 

“Prove it.” Scott let go of Stiles’s hair. “Prove to me that you deserve your alpha’s dick.”

Stiles took his own finger out of his ass as he shifted himself so he was turned around kneeling down with his ass in the air presenting himself to Scott. He peered back at his alpha with want and need.

“Please Alpha, please. Need your cock so bad. Please. Please. Want you to fill me up. Please. Please. Fuck me. Please. Want your cock so much. Please.”

Scott licked his lips at the sight as he shifted up so his tip was pressed against Stiles’s lube smothered hole. He ran a clawed hand down Stiles’s back causing the other to shiver before griping tightly to Stiles’s hips.

“Please Scotty, please! Fuck me Alpha!”

“So insufferable.”

Stiles let out a shout as Scott plunged deep into the boy without restraint, only stopping once his hips were flushed with Stiles’s cheeks. He waited letting Stiles’s body adjust before pulling back out and in.

“Fuck Stiles your so tight.”

Stiles gasped and moaned softly in reply.


	6. NSFW Sciles- Sensitive Nipples

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Sciles+Sensitive Nipples

“Dude how do you do that?”

“Do what?”

“You know,” Stiles gestured to Scott’s uncovered chest. “Always leave your nips all exposed like that?”

Scott stared at his best friend, eyebrows highly raised. “Dude, did you just say nips?”

“Yes, now answer my question. Like don’t they get cold or like … aren’t you afraid something might touch them?”

“Not really dude.” Scott reached down and poked at his own nipples. “It’s just my nips man, nothing too concerning.” He reached out and swiped lightly at were he knew Stiles nipples were hidden under his shirt for emphasis. The reaction was not one he expected though.

Stiles let out a loud squeal at the light touch. His body jerking and arms immediately coming up to protect his sensitive chest. He stared wide eyed at Scott as his face began to flush red, a small hint of the smell of arousal filling the room.

“Dude…”

Scott stared at his best friend. The wheels in his head turning, connecting the pieces before finally clicking into place. A predatory grin spread across his face.

Stiles gulped loudly before letting out another squeal as Scott tackled him down onto the bed. Hands sneaking their way up under his shirt and latching onto the twin nubs underneath. His body arched and a loud gasp slipped from his lips. Above him Scott sat smugly, hand twisting and rubbing over the sensitive buds. He pressed down rubbing their clothed hardening lengths together as the boy under him squirmed and moaned loudly.

“Fuck Scotty!”

Scott let out another laugh.

“Dude I never realized how sensitive your nipples are. Is that why your so intent on wearing a shirt all the time? Afraid someone might find out?”

Scott gave a twist to each nub. Stiles gurgled and gasped under him.

“I wonder if I could make you cum just by doing this? I bet I could. Just me playing with your nipples.”

Scott gave another twist before leaning down, his breath ghosting over Stiles right nub. Stiles shivered and groaned.

“Sco-”

“Lets find out.”

With that Scott attacked the nub with his tongue. Under him Stiles gasped, body jerking and arching. Loud moans slipping from his lips as he alternated between begging for more and whining about it being to much.

Scott made a mental note as he moved to the left numb raising the volume of the boy under him. Nips are very concerning.


	7. NSFW Sciles, Stiles/Pack - Slutty!Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Slutty!Stiles who hooks up with most everyone in the pack (Isaac, Derek, Lydia, Liam, Brett, Malia, idk you choose), except for Scott, until finally Scott has enough and either asks Stiles why he isn't sleeping with him, or as Alpha demands Stiles submits. Bottom!Stiles, No non-con plz.

Scott sat tensed in his seat, hands clenched tightly as he tried to surpass his alpha urges. Around him the pack sat chatting among themselves as the business portion of the pack meeting had come to an end some time ago. He took no note of them though, his eyes zeroed in on Stiles who sat quite happily in Issac’s lap. Rubbing and teasing Issac in a way that Scott had watched him do similar to Derek the week before.

Scott tried his best to keep control as he continued to watch the two. Stiles wiggling his hips just right over Issac’s growing length. Issac’s own hands gripping and rubbing tightly along Stiles hips and thighs. He watched as Stiles leaned back and whispered some of the dirtiest filth against Issac’s ear.

Scott lost it. He stood making his way to the two and ignored the questioning calls from his pack as he literally tore Stiles away from Issac. He dragged his best friend out of the room by his wrist and slammed him roughly up against the wall in the next room.

Stiles glared angrily at him. “Dude what the fuck is your problem!?!”

“My problem? Dude your the one fucking whoring yourself out to the entire pack.”

Stiles sneered. “So what, it’s not like I can get any diseases.”

“So what? Dude you can’t just… you.” Scott let out a growl, his eyes red as he attacked Stiles lips with his own.

Stiles let out a surprised squeak, his mouth opening just enough for Scott to swipe his tongue and deepen the kiss before pulling away.

“Scott wha-”

“I’m your alpha and you belong to me!”

Stiles blinked dumbfounded for a few second before smiling slyly at him.

“What’s wrong Scotty, don’t tell me your jealous of your betas. Jealous that I’m worshiping their cock and not yours?”

Scott growled again and pressed himself closer to Stiles. “You little-” Scott kissed him again. Stiles arching up against him and kissing back just as rough.

“Your mine you hear. Nobody elses!”

“I’m not your bitch Scott.”

“Not yet.” Scott pressed a hand against Stiles’s hardened cock, palming at the wet spot forming on his jeans.

“But by the end of the end of the night you will be.”

Stiles moaned loudly in response.


	8. Sciles- werewolf!Stiles, Frontotemporal Dementia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is a really sad prompt, so it's up to you whether you want to change the ending to be more happy or you don't do it. Sciles Au where stiles has frontotemporal dementia and Scott is the alpha and they both agree on Stiles getting the bite. But instead of helping it makes things worse. Now when he sleep walks he goes farther, now when he gets confused and scared, he wolves out and gets violent. Everything is worst. You chose how it ends

“Scott, Honey, you can’t keep doing this to yourself. You need to come back, live your own life. Stiles wouldn’t want you-”

“Stiles is my life Mom. I am living my life; this is what I want to do.”

Melissa sighs.

“Well then how long do you plan on staying out there?”

“As long as I can.” Scott glances over at the broken boy laid out on the floor surrounded by a circle of mountain ash. “As long as I’m need.”

He can hear his moth sigh loudly again over the phone.

“Alright. This is your decision.”

“It is Mom.”

“I understand. You boys stay safe then. Call if you need anything… or if anything happens. I love you Scott.”

“Love you too Mom.”

There’s a click from the phone as his mother hangs up. He knows she means well, but he’s tired of her asking the same question every time they talk. He’s not proud of what his life has become, but it’s the only option he has left. The only way to keep his best friend at his side.

Stile is laid out on the floor before him covered in sticks and dirt with dried blood on his feet. He’d somehow managed to sleep walk a good half a mile away from the cabin before Scott had been able to find him and herd him back. It had been a long and tidiest task, but he’d managed to keep Stiles asleep the entire time. The last thing he needed was for to Stiles to wake up and get upset in the middle of the forest. At least the cuts on his feet had already healed.

At least that part of the werewolf healing factor worked. 

Scott could still remember the day six months ago when Stiles had finally asked him for the bite. The Frontotemporal Dementia had already eaten away at Stiles’s mind to the point that he’d been struggling to remember his friend’s names. The day after the bite they’d all been hopeful. It had taken effect without any complications, and Stiles seemed to be back to normal. Three days later though Stiles had disappeared only to be found alone in the woods having no clue how he got there. Two days after that all the symptoms of the horrible disease had returned and nobody could answer why.

The worst part about the entire thing was that being a werewolf actually seemed to make the disease worse. When Stiles would become violent he would wolf out and attack whoever came near. His healing abilities and strength made it easier for him to wander away farther. Not to mention all times Stiles would forget about being a werewolf, and have a panic attack whenever he popped a nail. Stiles was no longer just a danger to himself, he was a danger to everybody around him.

Having no other choice it was decided that Stiles would be put in Eichen House. The doctors there were the only ones that could have any chance of handling Stiles. Scott disagreed. Eichen had already done enough damage to them all. Putting Stiles in that hell hole would do nothing, but kill him. So he came up with a different plan. He would take Stiles away, find a cabin in the middle of nowhere, and stick by his friend’s side for as long as he could. Their parents had disagreed at first, but Scott won them over.

This wasn’t a want for him, this was a need. He needed Stiles in his life.

So he packed up all their belongings, and moved them to the middle of nowhere. That had been five months ago.

Scott sits himself next to the ring of mountain ash, waiting. Watching as Stiles seems to sleep peacefully. It doesn’t take long though before Stiles literally twitches himself awake. There’s a slight pause, and Scott’s almost hopeful that maybe Stiles is going to have a good day, but this his friend’s eyes turn gold as they settle on him. Stiles lets out a loud growl and charges at him, claws out, before bouncing off the barrier and landing painfully on his butt. He shakes his head dazed before getting up and continuing the process. Scott stays quiet watching him. Knows that he just has to wait for Stiles to wear himself out. He once tried using his alpha roar, but though it calmed the wolf part of his friends it terrified the human part. He just has to wait, Stiles won’t have the energy to keep this up long. Mostly with the mile long walk he took this morning and healing his body had to do.

Sure enough ten minutes late Stiles is laid out on the floor, panting.

“Stiles, you with me yet?”

Stiles moves around some, yellow eyes focusing on Scott. It takes a few minutes, but soon the gold slowly fades to aged whiskey.

“Scott? What? What happened?” 

Scott smiles at him like nothing’s wrong, as he uses a stick to break the barrier.

“Not much dude. You just wolfed out on me for a little bit.”

“Wolfed out? You mean the bite took? I’m healed?”

Scott does he’s absolute best to keep his smiles in place as he helps Stiles up.

“Yep, you’re all cured.”

“Awesome! Man that’s great, but uh… where are we?”

“Oh this place? It’s a cabin that belongs to Derek’s family. Your body’s still pretty weak from the disease, so you’ve been having a hard time with your control. He suggested bringing you here until you’re strong enough to keep yourself from shifting.”

Stiles nods.

“Okay….but why don’t I remember any of this?”

“Dude you’ve been pretty out of it for the last couple of days. I mean becoming a werewolf, having an incurable disease cured. You’ve been through a lot.”

It’s a lie. All of it. Stiles accepts it though. Scott’s thankful that Stiles never did learn how to listen for lies by heartbeat. When Stiles first had gotten sick he’d made Scott promise that when he forgot things to tell him the truth.

The truth hurts too much though. Scott had tried being only truthful when they’d first come to the cabin. Every time Stiles would forget Scott would tell him the truth. How the bite hadn’t worked and had just managed to make things worse. Stiles would always yell at him. Demand for Scott to take him home. Tell Scott over and over again to go live his life. He’d be fine in Eichen. Scott would refuse, and Stiles would stop talking all together. Growing sad and curling in on himself until he’d forget again.

Lying made Stiles happy though. Scott wanted nothing more than to make Stiles happy.

“Hey so uh we should like work on some werewolf exercises then?”

“Nah I was thinking maybe we could watch a movie. You know I still haven’t seen Star Wars.”

Stiles eyes light up.

“That’s right! Come on, Star Wars it is!”

Scott allows Stiles to drag him to the couch. Watches as Stiles puts one of the movies in and plops down next to him talking a mile a minute. Explaining everything that happens as it happens.

The truth is Stiles and him have actually watched every Star Wars movie ten times together since Stiles had become sick, but Scott likes pretending it’s his first time every time. He loves watching how excited Stiles seems to get when explaining something ‘new’ to Scott. Loves how animated his best friend gets. He knows that one day in the future Stiles might not be able to become coherent anymore. May not be able to remember who he is or what’s going on. May lose the ability to function or breath. But for now Stiles is still with him. Still able to understand at some level what’s going on, and as long as Stiles is on this Earth than Scott will be there making him happy.

Even if it is with a bunch of lies.

Because even though the bite didn’t work at least Scott can still make Stiles smile.


	9. NSFW Sciles - masterbaiting, Boypussy!Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you maybe write a sciles with a needy "good boy" Stiles who Scott finds pleasuring himself to the thought of Scott in a "presenting" type position? I know it's a lot o ask but I really love the boy pussy tag for Stiles if you can work that in. I love your blog btw.

Scott smells the arousal as soon as he enters the Stilinski home. It’s sweet and over powering with a bit of spice that’s all Stiles, and though Scott knows he should leave he finds himself drawn to the sent. He hears the noises next. Slick fluid noises and dirty whispers. He’s half way up the stairs when he hears his own named whispered from his best friend’s lips. A loud moan following it. It stirs something in him, a warm heat that travels straight to his dick. 

He books it the rest of the way, taking two steps at a time, and skidding to a stop in front of Stiles’s open door. Scott swears the button of his jeans almost pop off from the sight before him. 

Stiles is completely naked on his bed, legs spread, and two slick fingers working in and out of what looks to be a pretty pink pussy. It’s wet and dripping, hole greedily swallowing Stiles’s fingers as the boy works himself. He freezes when he notices Scott though, whining from loss as he pulls his fingers out, and tries to hide himself from Scott’s view. 

“S-scott, it’s not what it looks like.”

“Don’t stop.” Scott swallows shakily, moving into the room. “Please don’t stop.” 

Sties watches him for a few second, eyes drifting down to look at the large bulge in Scott’s pants, before nodding and spreading his legs once more, fingers traveling back down into the greedy hole. 

“What,” Scott licks his lips coming to stand before his friend. “What were you thinking about before I arrived? I heard you say my name.”

Stiles groans softly pressing in deep, one finger flicking at his clit. “I was thinking of you. I was thinking of you under me, dick hard and aching.” He moans, body arching as he bucks up into his own hand. “I was thinking of you just lying there waiting for me. Me climbing on top of you, holding you down and sliding down on your dick.” 

Scott can’t help but groan, eyes flashing red as he settles down next to Stiles. “Yea?”

“Yea. And I’d be so tight against you. Wet and warm.”

“Fuck dude.” 

“I’d kiss you then, let us both adjust before moving slowly up and down.”

“Bet you’d do that for a while too, till I’m begging for you to faster.”

“Oh you know it Scotty.” 

Stiles’s eyes flutter, his entire body flushed red. He’s shaking slightly struggling to keep his legs open. He’s close, Scott can smell it. 

“T-then what would you do?”

“I’d keep going slow,” Stiles pants. “I’d keep going slow until you couldn’t take it and started thrusting up into me. Maybe even wolf out a bit, claws coming to grip at my thighs as you hoist me up and down. Faster and faster until we both- Ah!”

Stiles arches hard off the bed, thighs slapping shut as he orgasms. He whimpers softly, hips jerking and twitching as his fingers become completely soaked in his own juices. 

Scott isn’t even a little surprised to find out Stiles is a squirter.

Stiles lays panting for a few seconds before glancing over at Scott with hazy eyes. He reaches over hand brushing against Scott’s aching bulge. 

“You know Scotty my dad isn’t going to be home for another couple of hours.”

Scott can’t get his pants off fast enough.


	10. NSFW Sciles - Jealous Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I jusy wanted to ask could you maybe do another Jealous Scott?

Stiles is bent over, hands pressed against the tiled walls of the boy’s locker room showers, as the warm water does wonders for his bruised skin. He feels claws graze over his ass, firm hands spread his cheeks. 

“Fuck you’ve even prepped yourself already.”

He glances over his shoulder smirking at Scott who’s glaring at him with red eyes. 

“What? I had a little fun with myself this morning. It has nothing to do with me over hearing coach say yesterday the team was going to be doing a tackling drill this morning. Nope, not at all.” 

Scott growls, reeling back before slapping hard at his right cheek. Stiles lets out a soft oaf, body jerking forward. 

“You little shit, you totally planned this.”

“Who me? I would never.”

Alright, so Stiles may have totally planned to make Scott jealous by being the poor fool the team got to tackle in this morning drill. Yea, it did suck a little being constantly thrown to the grown, even if it was by a bunch of other hot sweaty man. But, it was totally worth it. Getting to watch Scott get slowly more and more irritated as other men pressed him to the ground. Hearing Scott mutter the word mine when it was his turn to take Stiles down. How could Stiles just so not to such a perfect opportunity? 

“But what’s to say I did plan this out? What you gonna do about it Alpha Boy?”

Later they both show up late to their first class. Scott looking smug and pleased as he watches Stiles try to find a comfortable way to sit down in his chair. From the way he’s squirming, and hissing softly in pain it doesn’t seem to be working. The giant purple hickey on his neck looks nice though.


	11. Sciles - Hurt!Stiles, Worried/Protective BF Scott

“Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up Scotty!”

“Stiles I love you, but please shut up.”

Stiles giggles and nuzzles into his neck. There’s an unhealthy sheen in his eyes, and sweat glistening off his unnaturally pale skin.

“I love how you still think I can be quiet Scotty.” He sounds tired, voice verily a groggy whisper. His head drops down suddenly on Scott’s shoulder, and Scott allows himself a few seconds of panic before jostling Stiles as hard as he can. Stiles groans softly and lazily raises his head. 

“What? Wanna sleep.”

“You can’t sleep babe. Maybe once we get to the hospital, but before that eyes forward.”

“No hospital. M’fine Scotty. Don’t hurt too bad. Jus’ a head wound. They bleed lot, member.” 

Scott doesn’t have the heart to tell him that it’s not just a head wound. Doesn’t have the heart to tell the boy riding on his back that Stiles’s right foot is soaked in blood, bones crushed and twisted at an odd angle. So far he’d been able to take as much pain as he could from the injured human, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to do it long. There was still an entire pack of Omega’s after them, and Scott needed to put the last bit of energy in keeping them both alive. 

He feels a soft press of cold lips against his neck. Behind them the growls of the Omega’s can be heard getting closer. The arms around him tighten. 

“Love you Scotty.” 

The odds maybe against them, but Scott knows nothing is going to stop him from saving the beautiful boy in his arms.

“Love you too Stiles. Now shut up and let me save you.” 

Stiles lets out a soft laugh. Scott hurries on.


	12. Sciles - New Kid!Stiles, love at first site

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is new to BHH and sees Scott for the first time and immediately falls in love with him

(Read PLZ: So Scott is still a werewolf in this fic. I realize that without Stiles Scott would have probably never gotten bitten, but for the fun of this fic he is a werewolf.)

Stiles had been excited when his dad said they were moving to Beacon Hills. It wasn’t like he had any friends to miss from his old school plus Beacon Hills is filled with so many unsolved cases. Just unsolved weirdness, unsolved murders, and weird animal attacks. What more could he ask for?

Alright, so he has weird hobbies, but he’s a sheriff’s son. He can do what he wants, or at least mostly what he wants.

Right now he unfortunately cannot do what he wants, because right now he really wants to drive away from Beacon Hills High School as fast as possible. Solving murder mysteries, easy-peasy. Being a new student, hard as balls (and not the good balls).

“Alright Roscoe, I can do this. All I’ve got to do is just not make a complete fool of myself. Stay invisible. Nobody can talk shit to me if they don’t know I exist. Just gotta keep myself still and quiet all day. Yea… just totally not be weird….. yea…. I’m talking out loud to my Jeep…. Damn it.”

Stiles groaned loudly to himself as he bonked his head against the steering wheel. Roscoe let out a loud honk that scared both Stiles, and the poor students walking past. One girl even dropped her books.

The boy ducked low in his seat grumbling. He wasn’t even the damn school yet, and he was already making a fool of himself. He waved apologetically at the girl who was glaring at him and dusting her books off, before finally opening the door and leaving the safety of his Jeep. After somehow managing to not fall flat on his face, and somehow not maim himself with his own backpack Stiles managed to scurry up the steps of the school and go in. He stopped by the Office to get his schedule and locker number. It took him a few too many tries to get his locker open, but once he got it he shoved his bag inside and hurried off to find his first class.

Of course he got lost.

He wandered in circles for a few minutes before stopping in the now empty hall, and staring down at his schedule from where it was balanced on the books in hands. Like somehow maybe if he stared long enough it would start giving him directions.

“Hey you ok?”

Stiles jumped, flailing widely sending his papers and books flying everywhere. He turned around quickly to see who had spoken and HOLY SHIT! Before him stood the most handsome creature Stiles had ever seen. He had short dark hair, beautiful brown eyes, flawless skin, a cute crooked jaw, and a thin t-shirt stretched over the most chiseled body Stiles had ever laid his eyes on. Like it was just unfair for somebody to have such a cute face, and that fine of a body. There was just too much muscle for his brain to process right now.

“Wha?”

Crooked –jaw smiled.

Fuck.

“I asked if you needed help dude. I didn’t mean to scare you though.” Crook-jaw glanced around sheepishly at Stiles’s fallen books.

“Wha- I uh N-no I’m fine. I-it’s ok. Uh.” Stiles shook his head and went to work picking up his dropped belongings as quickly as he could. The sooner he got his shit, the sooner he could leave and stop making such a fool of himself. He gathered everything but his schedule, which was grabbed up by the other boy before he could reach it. Crooked-jaw glanced it over, before holding it out to him. Stiles snatched it back quick. Crooked-jaw didn’t seem insulted; in fact he just smiled wider.

“Are you new? Your schedule says you have the same class as me, but I’ve never seen you before.”

“I uh, yea I’m new.”

“Cool! Well then welcome to Beacon Hills High! I’m Scott by the way. Come on I’ll show you the way to our class.”

“OK uh, thanks. I’m uh Stiles by the way.”

“Stiles?”

And here comes the insults.

“Cool name dude.”

What?

Stiles followed Scott completely flabbergasted. Never before had someone so freaking hot ever been this nice to him. In fact Scott was the only one who didn’t laugh when Stiles had introduced himself as ‘Stiles Stilinski’ to the entire class. Scott was the only one who didn’t seem angry by Stiles inability to sit still in his seat. Scott was the only who asked if Stiles was ok when he accidentally flailed too hard and whacked himself in the face. Hell, Scott had even somehow come out of nowhere when Stiles had tripped in the lunch room, and caught him before he hit the sticky ground.

Seriously, how could somebody so fucking hot be this fucking nice. Especially to someone such as himself. There was just no way. This all had to be some sort of trick.

“Alright dude, whatever you’re doing please stop.”

It was the end of the day and Stiles was standing at his locker shoving his homework into his backpack. Scott was next to him, because of course they had lockers next to each other. Scott glanced over at him curiously.

“What do you mean?”

“This nice guy act or whatever you’re doing,” Stiles slammed his locker shut and turned to the other boy. “I want you to stop. This trick of yours ends now.”

“What trick?”

“The nice guy act you’re trying on me. Pretending to be nice to me. I want you to stop.”

“But it’s not an act dude. I was hoping we could be friends.”

“Yea, right. A cool guy like you actually wanting to be friends with a weirdo like me. Just leave me alone.”

With that Stiles swung his bag over his shoulder, and hurried away from the other boy. Scott followed him though, keeping up with unfair ease.

“Dude it really isn’t a joke. I really do want to be your friend. You seem like a pretty awesome guy. I mean the little speech you gave in history was really entertaining, and the things you said you like when you introduced yourself in our first class was all stuff I like too. Plus we both like Batman!”

Stiles paused right outside of the doorway of the school and glanced over at the other male.

“You listened to my rant in history?”

“Yea, I think it was the only time I actually managed to pay attention in that class.”

“Seriously? …. So you really want to be my friend? Like me, me? Because I don’t think you understand how much of a weirdo asshole I really am.”

Scott smiled.

“Don’t worry dude, from the things I heard you mutter about Jackson I think I have an idea. Plus there’s nothing wrong with being weird. So yea Dude, I wanna be your friend. I want to get to know you. You seem like a pretty neat guy. Flailing limbs and all.”

Stiles blushed slightly and smiled back.

“Well alright, fine. Friends it is, but if I find out you’re joking with me-”

“No worries dude, I’m completely sincere. Here-,” Scott paused pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket and handing it over. “Text me, yea? Now, I’ve got to hurry to lacrosse practice. I’ll see you tomorrow Stiles.”

“See you Scott!”

Stiles rushed away clutching the paper tightly and somehow made it back into the safety of his Jeep without completely wiping out. He unfolded the paper to find a cell phone number. Scott’s cell phone number! It had all the numbers and everything!

“Roscoe, you’re never going to guess what happened to me today! Wait… how did Scott know I like Batman. I never talked about Batman today.” It was like one of his rules to not talk about superheroes unless somebody else brought it up first. Helped him feel a little less nerdy.

He glanced down at his clothes. Nope, he wasn’t wearing a Batman shirt, but … the bright yellow band of his boxers was slightly visible when he lifted his shirt up. He tugged up on the waistband and sure enough the Bat symbol came into view. The only time today his waistband when have been visible was when he was bending over to pick up his papers this morning, which would mean Scott had totally been looking at his butt this morning.

Stiles let out a whoop of joy and threw his arms up, causing the whole Jeep to shake.

“Scotty Mchotty totally checked out my butt!!”

From the front of the school Scott was watching the bright blue Jeep with bright red eyes, and a soft smile.

“Scotty Mchotty, huh?”

He laughed and shook his head. Freckle face was just too freaking adorable.


	13. NSFW Sciles - Scott taking Stiles's virginity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott taking Stiles' virginity?

He’s trembling. Can feel the way his sweaty palms slide unsurely press against perfect skin and his thighs quiver with uncertainty. He has no idea what he’s doing. Has no idea where to put his hands, or what counts as too much or too little. He figured Scott being here with him would make it easier, but for the first time it just makes him more nervous. He’s just so far out of his element, and so afraid of fucking this all up he just can’t get himself to relax. 

“Stiles.” Scott hovers above him looking down at him as though Stiles was some type scared animal. It wasn’t very far from the truth. “Do you want us to stop? Is this too much?”

“No!” he yells it without meaning too, wincing at his own mistake. “No I… I’m just nervous ok. It’s not like I’ve ever done this before. I just… I have no idea what I’m doing.”

Scott smiles kissing him on the lips. “Stiles just do what feels natural.”

“Scott if you hadn’t noticed whenever I let my body do what feels natural I usually wind up either on the ground or hitting myself in the face.” 

Scott laughs, reaching down to try and sooth the quivering muscles of Stiles’s hips. 

“Fair enough. Then how about you focus on relaxing, and let me do what feels natural.”

“Oh? And what exactly feels natural to you?”

“This.” Scott leans down kissing him softly on the lips. “And this.” Scott kisses just above his left nipple. “And this.” Scott scoots farther breathing in Stiles scent with a pleasant groan before kissing his right inner thigh. “And most defiantly this.” Stiles squeaks as Scott suddenly grabs his cheeks lifting him off the bed enough to run a warm tongue along his crack. 

“Fuck- ahh S-scott!”

“Relax Stiles.” 

He feels blunt human teeth nibble at one of his cheeks, and another swipe of a warm tongue before there’s a press of lips against his hole.

“Relax.”

He whimpers, body arching as the warm tongue circles his entrance before plunging in. It feels strange and invasive, but in the most amazing way possible. He presses a wrist to his mouth trying to stifle the nonsense sprouting from between his lips , but Scott growls pulling away long enough to tug Stiles’s arm away before going right back to his ass. 

“Scott, Scott, Scott, Scotty, Scotty, more, Scotty, more.” 

He almost cries when Scott adds fingers with his tongue filling and stretching Stiles even more. It all just feels amazing and perfect, but it’s not enough. He needs something more, something else, something to make him fully relax, something to make this all perfect. 

“Scotty need, need. Please. Scotty!” 

He doesn’t know what he needs, but Scott seems too because he pulls away. Shushes Stiles when he starts to whine from the loss. Presses another kiss to his lips and that’s Stiles feels what he needs. Feels the press of Scott’s hard length against his entrance. Feels the slight burn as Scott begins to enter him. It’s all so agonizingly slow, yet so completely perfect. 

Once Scott is completely in him, he reaches up to tug Scott down for another kiss. It’s sloppy and rough, a bit too much spit, but neither seem to care.

Stiles still has no idea where to put his hand, but he figures that’s ok.

“I love you Stiles.”

Because Scott’s here.

“I love you too Scotty.”

And Scott makes everything better.


	14. Sciles - Kidnapped Stiles, Protective Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I adore your fics so much, it's unbelievable! Might I prompt a wee drabble of kidnapped/hostage!stiles and scott being a protective and lovely alpha boyfriend? Preferably with hurt Stiles used as leverage. If you're cool with that? Because I know some people are uncomfortable with that kind of thing! Thanks a bunch, have a lovely day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Blood, violence, and self inflicted injuries

His name is Stiles Stilinski, his father is the sheriff in Beacon Hills, and the love of his life is Scott McCall. He knows this, has reminded himself of this every time he’s woken up in this dark decrepit room. He’s unsure how long it’s been since these monsters kidnapped him or where he is exactly, but he knows the day they took him he was trapped in a moving van for several hours. There isn’t any windows in the room they’ve been keeping him, but he’s verily certain weeks have passed. He hasn’t given up hope though. Scott will find him.

Not surprising his kidnappers are brutal. They beat and call him names, mock him, and torture him for their pleasure. They want to break him. He knows it. They want him to forget who he is, but he’s stronger than them. Every day he tells himself his three main facts, and let’s himself daydream of every memory he has with Scott. He knows they’ve made contact with the pack too. They send Scott locks of his hair, and letters soaked in his blood. They want something from his pack. What that is he doesn’t know, but they’re trying to use him to get something. Jokes on them though because the more of him they send away the closer he knows Scott is to finding him.

It’s either day or night though when his memories start to get blurry, and his thoughts jumbled. He’s lying on the ground bleeding watching the four brown walls of his prison blur together when the idea hits. He uses his blood as ink and writes everything on the walls he needs to remember. He even adds a little heart by Scott’s name before he passes out. Every time he wakes up now he reads that wall, adds to it occasionally when they get too rough.

Then there’s the day they seem more pissed than usual. He wakes up with his room smelling of toxic wet paint, and men angrily cursing Scott’s name. Apparently Scott hadn’t given into their demands, and for that he was going to be the one to pay. His walls gone now, but he passes out smiling happy that Scott is still standing his ground.

His days are spent curled on the floor in a haze wishing for the pain to stop. They don’t let him write on the walls anymore. This scares him because he’s already struggling to piece everything together correctly. It takes a few moments some days to remember his own name, but he always remembers Scott's. He could never forget Scott.

One day one of his masters leaves a blade lying on the floor next to him. It’s sharp and covered in his own blood. He debates on using it to end his suffering, but decides against it. The last thing he wants is for Scott to find him dead. In the dim light of his prison he takes the blade and uses it to carve reminders into his flesh. They won’t be able to erase these. He writes his own name, then Scott's. He passes out just as he finishes the last letter in McCall.

His master’s aren’t too happy when they find his handy work, but they don’t do anything about it. They just leave him be. Stiles spends all his free time gently running his fingers over the healing scars that read Scott McCall and thinks of happier times. He falls into a haze.

Weeks, months, time flies by and Stiles stays in his happy haze. He doesn’t snap out of it when the men yell at him or when they beat him. It takes the gentle touch of strong hands lifting him off the ground, a solid warm presence, and tearful red eyes before he finally comes back to the real world. Scott looks so devastated and frightened as he cradles Stiles close to him for the first time in months. Stiles smiles though, for the first time since his kidnapping he feels safe.

There are days now where he still falls back into his haze or flinches when a friendly hand comes towards him. There are nights he wakes up screaming and thrashing afraid of everything around him. Scott stays by him the entire time, holding him close, and whispering words of comfort into his ears. He no longer traces the names carved into his arm, but instead clings to Scott. Rubs his fingers along the tattoo on Scott’s arm or rests his hand over Scott’s heart. The scars don’t fade though.

Two months after being rescued he decides to get a tattoo. Scott sneakily leaches his pain throughout the entire experience, and distracts him from the needle as it leaves new marks on his skin. To the left of their names on his wrist he gets two circles to represent the McCall pack symbol. To the right he gets a happy little wolf with a baseball bat in its mouth that makes him smile when he looks at it. Even though the names on his arm are Scott’s and his own the memory of how he got them will forever haunt him, but whenever he finds himself staring at them all he has to do is look at his tattoos. One to remind him of his family, and the other to remind of the happy wolf that will always be by his side.


	15. Sciles - Shifter, Kidnapped gagged Stiles, Protective BAMF Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't sure if you'd enjoy it but now you filled that hurt Stiles prompt, can I ask one too? Where Stiles is impersonated by a shape shifter and Scott instantly knows it's not Stiles and gets the shifter to tell him where Stiles is being kept and Stiles being worried about what the shifter will do to Scott until Scott finds him beaten up where the shifter left him? (English isn't my first language, sorry) Could I request gagged Stiles in this in particular? There's not enough of that

It’s the scent that tips Scott off first. The lack of anxiety and arousal that trails around Stiles like a cloak. Next it’s the lack of typical movements. The creature wearing his best friend’s face still flails around, but the movements are all off. The faces it makes aren’t as exaggerated or quirky enough to be Stiles, the hands aren’t as spread, and the complete lack of chewing on something. Stiles was always finding something to shove into his mouth, especially during class. Since the Nogitsune Scott had become more aware of his friend’s little quirky characteristics, and with the sudden differences he’s almost afraid Stiles has been possessed again. 

He corners whatever it is in the hallway, pressing it into the lockers and giving it his best alpha eyes. Lydia stands watching from the staircase calling the rest of the pack for help on her phone. She’d tried to get Scott to wait for backup, but the True Alpha had been too angry. Too tired of other creatures using and hurting his best friend. 

It taunts him at first, daring him to punch it.

“You wouldn’t want to hit poor little Stiles now would you?” 

He growls at it, almost afraid he’s bruising his best friend’s body as he holds it tight against the lockers, but then he sees the moles. There off. The formation they make not quite right, nor has the creature made enough of them. This thing isn’t Stiles. 

“Where is he?” 

His voice sounds odd to his ears. It’s deeper, filled with alpha rage. A hint of fear fills the cocky creature’s eyes at being discovered, but it stands its ground. 

“Why should I tell you?”

It smirks and Scott roars. Slashing with claws and throwing the thing to the ground. It hurts him to do this to something that looks so much like Stiles, but the fear for his friend fills him with enough rage to keep going. He stands over the creature, stands wide, and presses a foot to the creature’s neck as he leans in low eyes blazing. 

“I said. Where. Is. He?” 

The creature quakes under him. All signs of ego wiped away as the angry alpha towers over him. 

“The a-abandoned warehouse on F-fifth Street.”

Scott takes off just as Kira and Liam come barreling into the hallway. He passes Derek as he burst from the front doors passing off what he knows before taking back off again before the other werewolf can speak. He doesn’t even bother going for his bike, feels faster running on foot. He uses lawns as short cuts, and jumps over fences. Too much time seems to past before he finally gets to the warehouse, bursting the doors open and scenting out his friend. 

Stiles sits in a puddle of dirty water chained to a metal pipe. He’s struggling against the chains, seems to have been for a while as his movements are slowed and there’s tears of frustration in his eyes. His face is bloody and a dirty rag has been tied tight against his mouth and around his face. Scott goes to him quickly, and Stiles eyes light up when he sees him. Muffled words escaping through the gag. Scott pulls the gag off first before reaching for the chains with clawed hands, muscles straining as he breaks the strong metal. Once Stiles is free he pulls the other boy into his lap, not seeming to give any thought about the murky water soaking into his jeans.

Stiles doesn’t cry, but he clings to Scott, body trembling as he takes shuddery breaths. 

“Fuck Scotty I was so worried. The thing just came out of nowhere and left me here. It kept telling me all this shit it was going to do to you as it chained me up. I tried to fight it… I just… it took my face dude.”

“No it didn’t.” 

Scott pulls away enough so he can look at Stiles’s face. The corners of his lips are cut from where the gag had been too tight, and Scott desperately wants to kiss them. 

“Your moles. It didn’t get your moles right.”

“My moles? You mean to tell me you knew it wasn’t me because of my moles? I don’t even know what my moles look like.”

“Well that and a few other things, but yea. I know what they look like, and it got them wrong.” 

Stiles gives him a long look before smiling, which quickly turns into a wince as he reaches up with a bruised hand to press at the tiny cuts at the corners of his lips. 

“Remind me not to smile dude that shit hurts.”

“I can help.” 

Scott smiles and leans over pressing a kiss to the tiny cuts and leaches the pain. Stiles seems stunned for a few seconds before smiling once more and kissing back.


	16. NSFW Sciles- Scott giving Stiles an insane blowjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know you are busy with your work and I hope it is all going okay! Okay prompt: Scott going down on Stiles and giving him an insane blowjob and Stiles loving it Thank you!

“I’m gonna flip a table Scotty. I’m gonna throw every god damn desk in Coach’s room out the window, and then toss myself out with them. Goodbye Scotty. It’s been fun, peace.”

Scott laughs shaking his head and tugging Stiles back to him before his friend can wander off. They’re in the library pressed up close together hidden behind a bookshelf studying for their next exam.

“Stiles calm down you’ll do great.”

“Do great? Scott have you not noticed how many red note cards I have. Look at all this red. I know nothing.” Stiles waves the cards for emphases.

Things obviously aren’t going to well.

Scott sighs grabbing the cards before Stiles somehow manages to somehow injure himself or Scott with them. He still has nightmares about the epic paper cut of eighth grade.

“Stiles you do know this. Trust me dude. You just need to calm down. Take a deep breath.”

“Calm down Scott? There is no calm down for me right now. If I fail this I’m screwed!”

“… You took a five hour energy again didn’t you?”

“No… ok maybe, but I had reasons. Good reasons. Study reasons. It was for the greater good.”

From the way Stiles’s entire body is vibrating and how his foot literally look likes it’s about to fly off Scott wonders what good he’s talking about. Extra energy plus Stiles never equals anything good. Something Stiles seemed to be in major denial about.

“Ok well what if I help you calm down?”

Stiles gives him a wild look, face scrunching up.

“And just how are you planning to do that. Got a desk for me to flip?”

“No, but I’ve got something else.”

Scott looks around, sniffing the air, before moving himself between Stiles’s twitching legs.

“I know a way that always manages to calm you down.”

Stiles is watching him wide-eyed. Brain short circuiting as Scott moves rubbing up his thighs and slowly going about undoing Stiles’s belt, and tugging his pants own enough for his soft cock be to put on display. He shivers as the cold air touches his bare skin.

“S-scott?”

Scott leans low licking at the softened member. Pulling the whole thing into his mouth as it twitches and starts to come to life. Stiles gasps, eyes fluttering.

“Fuck dude.”

It’s moments like this were Stiles can’t help but be reminded that Scott is just as much a kinky fuck as he is, and it’s freaking amazing. Though nobody believes him when he tries to convince them that there’s a kinky bastard hidden behind those puppy dog eyes. He’ll prove it to them one day.

“Scotty please. Fuck Scotty. Scotty, scotty, scotty…”

Scott’s working him like a freaking pro. The man seems to have no gag reflex as he takes Stiles’s now fully erect member into his mouth. He slides up, looking up as he swirls his tongue around the tip suckling on the pre that’s already started dripping.

Freaking obscene.

Stiles reaches out, running his hands through Scott’s hair, gripping onto the soft locks and tugging lightly. Scott moans softly sending vibrations through his entire length that spreads through his body. He bites his lip trying to stifle his own noises, but Scott moves pressing a finger too his entrance that has his mouth falling open in a loud moan. There’s a glint in Scott’s eyes that lets Stiles know the other boy did it on purpose. The lovable bastard knows Stiles can’t keep his mouth shut to save his life. Especially when somebody (specifically Scott) decides to ‘play’ with him.

Scott takes him deeper, swollen lips spreading wide as his nose presses against the curls of Stiles’s pubes. Drool slips from between his lips dripping down onto Stiles’s balls. He keeps swirling a finger against Stiles’s entrance, bringing it up slide it through his spit, before bringing it back down and pressing it in. Stiles arches, loud gasp breaking through his constant mantra of “Scotty.” He’s close. Scott can smell it, and feel it in the way his whole body trembles and begins to tighten up.

“Scotty I’m close. So fucking close. Fuck your too fucking good at this babe. Fuck Scotty.”

His almost whimpering as Scott groans again as encouragement, looking up to meet Stiles’s eyes as he sucks. It’s too much and finally sends Stiles over the edge, body spasming as he shoots his load down Scott’s throat. Scott swallows with ease, literally humming with pleasure as milks Stiles of every last drop.

Again, freaking obscene.

Scott pulls his finger out and licks Stiles clean before helping to pull his pants back on. Stiles lays on the floor panting and sweaty. Cheeks a brilliant flushed red. Scott crawls on top of him, flopping down, and nuzzling against his cheek.

“Feel better now?”

Stiles lets out a soft groan as an answer, brain too fuzzy to make proper thoughts or words. Scott laughs kissing him on the cheek.

“Good, because you’ve got like five minutes to get yourself together before we have to rush to class.”

Stiles literally tosses Scott off of him in a mad frenzy to collect his note cards off the ground and quickly go through them one last time. Scott sits next to him laughing looking smug and guilty with swollen red lips.

Several feet away hidden on the opposite side of the book shelf Mason and Kira look at each with flushed cheeks and wide-eyes.

“Oh my God Stiles was right!”


	17. NSFW Sciles + pack - Alpha!Scott, Dirty pics of Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every time Scott fucks Stiles he takes pictures on his cellphone and sends them to the rest of the pack members as a sign to remind them who the alpha is

Scott loved Stiles like this. Well Scott loved Stiles all the time, but especially like this. Laid out before him completely bare. Hole twitching and glistening, cum slipping out from the swollen entrance. Hickeys and tiny bite marks standing out against the pale mole covered flesh. Perky globes smacked red. Just completely wrecked and despoiled. 

Scott smirked taking his phone out, snapping a quick pic and sending it to the pack’s group chat. He’d already sent earlier pics of their actives. Stiles kneeling before him warm mouth wrapped his alpha’s cock. Stiles bent over, legs spread with a dark hand print darkening his right cheek. His own cock balls deep into Stiles tight little pucker. Stiles’s hole stretched wide as it struggled to take Scott’s knot. Each picture was followed by responses from other members of the pack. Some pictures, some texts, as they got themselves off too. He typed a quick message giving them all permission to cum. None were allowed to until he gave them permission. Alpha’s orders.

He crawled up between Stiles’s spread legs and licked at the gaping pucker. Stiles whimpered and squirmed under him.

“Too much.”

Scott pulled away giving a comforting kisses to Stiles’s hip.

“Sorry Pup. Didn’t realize you were so sensitive.”

He gave another kiss to the other boy’s hip before crawling all the way up and pulling Stiles into his arms. Stiles made a pleased noise while curling up against him. His poor pup just looked so tired. He snapped one last pic of him kissing Stiles swollen lips, before setting his phone down. Already it was going off as the members of the pack began sending in pictures of their own orgasms.

He smiled shutting his eyes and pulling Stiles closer. He’d enjoy them later.


	18. Sciles - Sad!Scott, season 5 feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to see Stiles trying to make up for hurting Scott last season. Maybe Stiles apologizing and being there for an emotionally fragile Scott?

This was the third time in their lives Stiles had seen Scott this absolutely broken. The first being when Scott’s parents had split, the second being Allison’s death, and now lastly because of the utter shambles that had become of their pack and their own friendship. When they were little Stiles had a made a promise to never let Scott feel that kind of pain again. Not only had he failed on that promise, but he’d done it twice, and though Scott swears Allison wasn’t his fault Stiles defiantly played a key role this go around.

“Scott?”

Scott looks up at him slowly. There’s bags under his eyes that shouldn’t be there, and eyes far older than somebody his age. He just looks so defeated that it breaks Stiles’s heart. How could he have let it come to this?

“Hey Scotty, I uh listen man. It is okay if we talk?”

Scott stares at him before nodding and scooting over so Stiles can next to him on the bed. Stiles sits quickly thankful when Scott doesn’t try to scoot farther away from him. The gap between them is already larger than it’s ever been.

“Listen dude… I uh… we both fell for Theo’s bullshit and I just,” he sighs looking up into Scott’s eyes. “No, it’s wrong for me to put all the blame on Theo. I fucked up too. I just, I as so angry and I just … I’m sorry Scotty. I’m so fucking sorry.”

“Stiles I-”

“Don’t you dare apologize Scott. You have nothing to be sorry for.”

“Yea I do dude. I didn’t listen to you… I left you in the rain.”

“And I beat the shit out of you. I said awful things to you. I knew what Theo was up to and I still let that bastard get to me. I let him break us… I let him hurt you. I hurt you.”

“Stiles-”

“Please Scott you know I’m bad at this kind of shit. Just tonight… tonight let me be the one who’s sorry. Let it be about you for a change. Let me be the one who’s wrong, okay?”

Scott still looks tired and far too old for his age, tears beginning to form in his eyes, but there’s a small smile starting to break through the cracks.

“I thought you said you’re never wrong?”

“Eh, okay so maybe not never, but still a rarity none the less.”

Stiles scoots a bit closer reaching up to wipe away the tears streaming down Scott’s face.

“I’m sorry Scotty.”

He leans over giving Scott a soft peck on the lips before sitting back. Scott stares at him shocked.

“You just kissed me?”

“Yea.”

“Why?”

“Because don’t you know Scotty? Kisses fix everything.” He tries to play it off as cool, but his cheeks are starting to turn red with embarrassment, and for all he knows he may have just fucked everything up more.

Scott sniffles looking at him uncertain before smiling a bit wider.

“Really?”

“Yea dude. So do you forgive me?”

“… No, but maybe with a few more kisses I might be able too.”

Stiles scoots the last bit of distance between them closing the gap, and leaning over to kiss away the tears from Scott’s cheeks.

Things between them were far from fixed, but at least the healing had begun.


	19. Sciles - Pt. 1 Sick Stiles, Hurt Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In that case, I'll send along my wee desires. Pretty simple, sorry, but I currently have an insatiable craving for Stiles and Scott running from hunters and some hunter grabbing Stiles, trying to pull him back to their base for god knows what, a hand clapped over his mouth. And Stiles /trying/ to call out for Scott and I really don't mind how Scott realises, just Scott racing immediately back into danger to save his boo because he's a fantastic and protective werewolf, as far as werewolves go.
> 
> This part 1

Scott pressed his back to the tree clutching his best friend closer as the boy wheezed heavily against him. The deep wet rattle that had lessoned in the past two days was back in full force as Stiles struggled to breathe, heavy coughs shaking his weakened frame. Stiles has spent the past two weeks badly sick, and locked away in his room unable to do anything but stay in bed and cuddle with anybody he could get his clammy hands on. The day before his fever had finally broken, so as a treat for being on the successful road of recovery Scott had agreed to go with Stiles for a walk through the woods. A much needed bout of fresh air after being “locked away for so long.” Scott didn’t feel it was that good of an idea, but Stiles had just looked so pathetic and Scott couldn’t find it in himself to say no. The short walk would probably do them some good anyway. 

Of course shit hit the fan though, because it was their lives and things could never be that simple. Not even ten minutes into their walk they’d been ambushed by hunters. They’d managed to escape, but neither were unharmed. One of the hunter had managed to nick him on his right side with some blade coated in some sort of strange black goo. The cut was shallow but burned and seemed to not be healing. Blood sluggishly leaking from the open wound. Scott had managed to push Stiles out of the way, but Stiles’s hands and knees were skinned from where he’d fallen and no matter how he tried he couldn’t seem to catch his breath. 

“D-do you think w-we ditched them?” Stiles voice was nothing more than wheeze. A harsh cough followed causing his body to spasm and lean more into Scott. 

“I can’t tell, they seem to have found a way to hide their scents. I can’t smell them.”

Stiles gave a huff. 

Another few minutes passed before Scott finally took the chance to move from their hiding spot. He glanced around listening for any noises before wrapping an arm around Stiles’s waist and helping the boy walk. They’d only made it a few feet before an explosion ripped them apart, smoke filling the clearing and making things difficult to see. Scott felt himself slammed back into a tree, senses going whacky as he accidently breathed in the strange smelling smoke. Somewhere to his side he could hear Stiles coughing and attempting to shout. He tried to wave the smoke away, but his senses grew more twisted and he found himself falling back to the ground with a thud.

He shut his eyes struggling to get his body to cooperate with him. Stiles was in trouble. Somewhere he could hear new voices, the sound of a struggle, Stiles shouting out in pain. He growled reopening his eyes as the blazed red, vision finally focusing even through the bit of smoke still filling the clearing. Stiles was being held by two men, one who appeared to be tying a gag around his mouth in an effort to shut him up. Scott roared struggling to his feet and charging at them. He fell short though, something heavy wailing him in the back of the head sending him right back to ground. The last thing he saw was Stiles’s scared eyes staring at him before all went to black.


	20. Sciles - Pt . 2 Sick Stiles, Hurt Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would like to have really sick Stiles who is trapped somewhere 'a cave' with Scott who is also hurt 'poisoned with mountain ash' , they both try to help each other but Stiles is deteriorating rapidly and Scott feel so guilty about it, I would love a lot of angst till they are saved 
> 
> This is Part 2

Scott woke sometime later to the sound of muffled coughing. His limbs felt heavy and sore, and he couldn’t seem to smell anything. He blinked his eyes, things slowly coming into focus. Stiles was curled up next to him trembling, still gagged, hands tied, and staring with fever glazed eyes at the dirt floor under them. There were surrounded by dirt walls, looking up Scott could see light spilling in. They seemed to be some deep hole. He sat up hissing as the wound from earlier made itself known. It was still bleeding, a small puddle of blood forming on the ground. 

Fuck.

“Stiles you ok?”

Stiles jumped seeming to not realize Scott was awake, and stared at him with wide glazed eyes. His skin was paler than before, coated in dirt and sweat. 

“Hmff?”

“Yea, I’m awake buddy.”

“Hmmf? Hmmffmm.” A cough tore through Stiles frame. The cloth around his mouth seeming to make it worse and causing him to gag. Scott reached out, his limbs weren’t tied but they felt heavy and uncoordinated. He grabbed at the gag and shakily untied it before patting at Stiles back as the human struggled to breath. He tried to take some of Stiles pain, but the ill boy glared and twisted his shoulder away. Scott decided to go about untying his friend’s hands instead. Just the small movements seemed to completely tire him out. 

Once Stiles seemed to get some control of his breath he sagged against Scott’s chest, careful of the cut, and curled up snuggling into Scott’s warmth. 

“A-any chance you c-can get *cough* us out of here?” Stiles voice was weak, completely wrecked. Scott lazily wrapped an arm around him pulling him closer.

“I don’t know… it’s so hard to move. I think they drugged me…”

“You t-think the others will f-find us?”

Scott stayed silent. He didn’t want to tell him that the area seemed to lack any kind of scent, that somehow their kidnappers had found a way to block their scents. If the others couldn’t smell them then they’d never be able to find them. They were going to die in this hole, and it was all his fault. If he had just been stronger or faster. If he had just been able to get them to safety. If he just-

“Hey Scotty don’t worry, o-okay? We’ll b-be fine. We a-always f-find a way out.” Stiles’s eyes were fluttering, skin far too hot. “We’ll be okay Scotty. We’ll be okay.”

Scott kissed the human on his forehead and nuzzling against the boy’s hair. He closed his eyes.

“We’ll b-be okay.” 

\---  
Scott sat next to Stiles’s hospital bed staring at Derek in wonder. 

“How did you find us exactly?”

“I followed the trail of blood you left.”

From the bed Stiles gave a shaky laugh, patting Scott on the hand. 

“W-way to go Scotty. Now that’s u-using your resources.” Stiles broke off into painful coughing fit Derek just snorted and rolled his eyes at the human. 

Scott smiled, reaching out to pat his friend’s back. 

They were going to be okay.


	21. (N)SFW Sciles - Drug Use, Hotboxing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can we get something for Stoner Sciles day on 4/20? Maybe the boys being dorks and getting hotboxed in Stiles's jeep?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Drug Use, Dorks being Dorks

“Aren’t you the sheriff’s son?”

“Isn’t your mom a nurse?”

“Hey I’m just an innocent bystander.”

“Innocent my ass you’re the one holding the blunt with your dick all on display. If anything I’m just some poor hooker you picked up from the side of the street.”

“Dude, this is your car.”

“Detail Scotty, unimportant details.”

Stiles waved him off with his free hand, the other busy as he slowly jerked Scott off. The little tease. The two of them were crammed in the backseat of the Roscoe sharing a blunt they’d managed to score of Lydia earlier today. She always mixed in just the right amount of wolfsbane. The windows were rolled up, tinted only by the haze of smoke that surrounded them.

Scott held the blunt out letting Stiles take another long drag, before putting it back to his own lips and breathing in.

“You ever wonder why we’re here?’

Scott raised a lazy brow.

“Dude you are not quoting Red vs. Blue when your hand is on my dick.”

“No I’m bein series Scotty… like… like,” he grew quite seeming to think before giggling. “Nah I’m totally quoting RvB. Hey we got anymore cookies?”

Scott snorted reaching into the front seat grabbing one of the chocolate chip cookies before holding it out to his friend.

“Here ya go Romeo.”

Stiles leaned forward and took the cookie into his mouth, making sure to suck and lick every crumb from his fingers. Scott moaned softly, body shaking with pleasure.

“Fuck dude.”

Stiles gave a dopey pleased grin.

“I got mad skillz broski.”

“Yea, you’re the best prostitute ever.”

“I since sarcasm there wolfy boy. Here I am offering you my humble vehicle to get high off your balls, and fuck each other’s brains out and all I get is sass.”

Scott shut him up with a sloppy smoke filled kiss and tugged the other boy into his lap. It was hard to move around with how tight a space the jeep was, but neither seemed to mind as they went at each other. Alternating between spit and tongue, and blowing smoke into each other’s mouths. There movements turning sloppily and lazier as they sat grinding and holding each other. The smoke around them growing thicker, hiding them away from the rest of the world.


	22. NSFW Sciles - Spanking, Sub!Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott spanking/punishing Stiles for being rude, not following rules etc. obviously part of a bdsm relationship so stiles is consenting even though he whines/cries out during his punishments.

“Do you know why you’re being punished?”

Stiles nods. His standing before Scott, head down completely naked. Many people don’t think Scott’s the right Dom for him. They say Scott’s too soft of a Dom for a Sub like him. They say Stiles is too loud, he talks back too much, acts out more than he should. People believe Subs should be nothing but slaves that do everything their Dom’s ask and be punished openly when they do wrong. Scott doesn’t believe that. He believes Subs should be treated more equal, that they should be treated better. He doesn’t make Stiles submit to him in public as much as other Subs are forced by their Doms. Scott says it should be more of a private thing, that only Doms should see their Subs that vulnerable. The most Scott ever does is make Stiles kneel next to him during lunch, and even then Scott feeds them both together instead of making Stiles wait. He even pets him once their done. 

Against popular belief Scott does punish him though. He has little ways of punishing Stiles in public such as ignoring him or not being as tactile like Stiles likes. The only time Scott really punishes him is when their alone, and even then it’s only when Stiles does something very wrong. 

Like right now. 

“And can you tell me what you did wrong?”

He nods swallowing nervously. 

“I…. I disobeyed your orders…”

“And?”

“And b-because of that Lydia a-almost died.”

“That’s right, because of you disobeying me Lydia almost died.” Stiles feels himself flinch, feels himself tremble. Scott isn’t yelling but his using his angry Dom voice that always sends Stiles to his knees. 

“Do you think your deserving of this?”

Stiles glances up at him, Scott’s holding his collar. It’s leather and beautiful. It’s his symbol that he belongs to know one but Scott. 

“N-no…”

“No what?”

“No Alpha, Sir.”

“And why is that?”

“Because I was bad.”

“Get on your knees.”

Stiles falls to his knees so quick he’s sure they’re going to bruise. 

“Come.”

Stiles crawls to his alpha, head low and body close to the ground. Once his close enough Scott reaches out, grabbing his hair and pulling. 

“You’ve been very bad Pup. Because of you Lydia almost died tonight. Next time we may not be as lucky, which is why it’s important that you listen. Do you understand?”

“Yes Alpha, Sir.”

“Good. Now since you disobeyed it is only fitting that I punish you. Do you agree?”

He sniffles, tears already beginning to pool in his eyes.

“I said do you agree Pup?” He whimpers.

“Y-yes Alpha, S-sir.”

“I’m going to give you thirty swats. You’re going to keep count. If you fail to do so we’ll have to start over. Do you understand?”

“Y-yes Alpha, Sir.”

“Good.” Scott pulls him up by the hair until Stiles is bent over pressed against the bed. 

“We’re going to start now Pup.” 

The first swat against his bare butt makes him jerk forward as he chokes out a shaky one. He does the same for the second and the third. By the tenth his openly sobbing. The sting of each smack feeling more and more painful. He makes it to the sixteenth before he starts to beg.

“Please A-alpha… p-please. I’m s-sorry for being b-bad. I’m s-sorry. I’ll never be b-bad again. I’ll be good. I’ll be good. Please alpha.”

“I said count Pup.”

With another smack Stiles chokes out a seventeen. By the twenty-fifth he struggles to get the number out, has a hard time remembering them. His Alpha seems to give some pity by reminding him, petting softly at his burning flank.

“Just five more Pup. Do you need to use your safe word?”

Stiles shakes his head no. His Alpha nods then goes in for the twenty-sixth. Once they get the thirtieth Stiles almost sags to the floor with relief, but his Alpha catches him sitting with Stiles situated in his lap so Stiles’s sore bottom hangs in the open space of his legs. 

He pets at Stiles’s hair. Shushing and rocking him, giving him soft kisses. He even calls Stiles a good boy. Tells him he did so good. Lastly he grabs the forgotten collar and straps it around Stiles’s neck. The weight of it makes Stiles feels safe and loved. 

“Pup I love you and will always be proud to call you mine, but no more acting out like this? I don’t want to have to punish you again.”

Stiles nods sniffling. He presses his head against his Alpha’s chest. His Alpha seems pleased by this.

“Good, now come on let’s get you cleaned. 

His Alpha stands holding Stiles tightly in his arms. Stiles sighs cuddling up to him trusting his Alpha to take care of him.


	23. Sciles = AU - Claudia dies of cancer, Wrestler!Scott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: well it's like this Scott ,Isaac , Brett, Liam ,Ethan , Aiden ,Theo , are all werewolves , bitten in the same night by Crazy peter ,But Stiles doesn't Know . The werewolves are all part of the Wrestling ,or Football Team , and they go to the State championships , Stiles mum is still alive , but really sick with Cancer ,when Stiles receives the call , that she is nearly gone , he rushes to the hospital , holding her hand , as she finally dies. Come the funeral they are all there to support and comfort Stiles

He can’t get his leg to stop jittering. He wants too. He just wants to be able to do this one damn thing, but he can’t. His bodies practically vibrating as he clenches tightly to his mom’s hospital sheets. He wants to take her hand too, but he’s too afraid he’ll grip it too tightly. They just look so fragile. All of her looks so fragile.

 

“Please Mom you gotta hold on. Y-you gotta-” He swallows trying to hold back the tears. “You gotta wait for Scott to get back remember, so he can tell us about how much ass he kicked…. And … and-”

 

His mother gives a breathy laugh as she smiles at him. She reaches over to take his shaking hands into her own, and rubs softly at his knuckles.

 

“Stiles, honey, I think we both know how much ass Scott’s going to kick.” She gives another laugh before breaking out into a small coughing fit that leaves her wheezing. “Just… just like I know you’ll help take care of your father for me, and always be my beautiful smart boy. Just as I want you to know that I’ll always be proud of anything you do, how I’ll keep watch over you from above so you’re never alone, and how I’ll always love you.”

 

“B-but M-mom-” He chokes on his own words as the flood gates finally open. His mother’s smile turns sad as she reaches up to wipe as his tears.

 

“None of that Stiles. Remember this isn’t a goodbye. There is no such thing as a goodbye.”

 

“O-only see you l-laters.”

 

“Yes, only see you laters.” Her smiles turns happy again as she shuts her eyes and takes his hands again. “I love you Stiles.”

 

“I…I love you too Mom.”

 

Originally Stiles felt bad that Melissa had stayed with him instead of going to watch Scott wrestle, but now he can’t be more thankful as his second mom lays a hand on his shoulder as they both watch Claudia take her final breath.

 

_See you later Mom…_

\---

Scott knows the instant he sees his Mom coming to pick him up that something is wrong. Usually Stiles is the one that meets them at the bus drop off, were usually him and whoever else can fit in the tiny jeep pile in and they all go off to get burgers. There’s also the distinct scent of sadness radiating from the van. The rest of the team seems just as confused as the van pulls up. Scott mumbles a quick good bye as he grabs his stuff, throwing it into the back, before hopping into the passenger seat.

 

“Mom?”

 

“Hey Sweetie how was the tournament?”

 

“I … it went great uh Mom what’s going on? Why isn’t Stiles- wait is it Mrs. Stilinski? Is she … did she?”

 

His mother gives a sad smile. “The day you all left for your tournament she passed. Stiles and I were there to see her off. It was all very peaceful.”

 

“But why… why didn’t-“

 

“Stiles begged me not to tell you until you got back. He wanted you to stay focused on your tournament, and not worry about him. I’m so sorry Scott.”

 

Part of Scott feels he should be mad that this information was kept from him until, but another part of crumbles as reaches across center console and clings to his mother as he cries.

 

\---

Scott doesn’t see Stiles until the day of the funeral. Part because his mom felt the two remaining Stilinski’s needed some time to themselves, and part because he didn’t want to break down in front of his best friend. Stiles looks awful though. Skin impossibly pale, and eyes bloodshot and bruised with lack of sleep. He’s shaking, clutching to himself as he seems to struggle not to give into an upcoming panic attack.

 

Scott’s come prepared though. A majority of the wrestling team trailing behind him as he makes his way to the trembling human. Stiles has time to give them all a lost teary-look before he’s gathered up tight in Scott’s arms. The boy loses it then. Shoulders heaving as he sobs ugily into Scott’s shoulder, while the werewolf clings back, holding him, and whispering words of comfort. The twins, Theo, and Brett stand guard around the pair glaring at anybody who looks at the two for too long. Isaac and Liam stand close, both ready to help catch the human in case said boy collapses. Scott just focuses on his best friend. Clutching the sobbing boy close as he struggles to leech pain away that he just can’t seem to take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can send me sciles prompts here - http://scilesdrabbles.tumblr.com/  
> and nsfw sciles prompts here - http://kinkysciles.tumblr.com/


	24. Sciles - Fullshift Scott cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey you are probably pretty busy but can I request something that includes full-shift-wolf!scott cuddling stiles? It can be about anything. I just want big wolf cuddles. Please and thank you :)

“Fluffy!”

Scott had lost count of the number of times he’d seen Stiles drugged up to the point he became a drooling, bubbling mess that made little to no sense… or at least less sense than usual. Most of these instance due to legal medicine used for the better of the spastic mess that is his best friend. Now some of these instances weren’t of any fault of Stiles’s. Like when the doctors kept struggling to get his ADHD meds in working order, but Scott really did have to wonder how many times somebody had to fall out of a tree before they stopped trying to freaking do it!

“Fluffy! Fluffy! Fluffy! Flu-”

“Stiles be quiet.”

Stiles pauses mid chant staring at him with a drug induced glaze. There’s a bit of drool already slipping down his chin, which Scott promptly reaches up to wipe away. He wants to mad at his best friend for winding up in the hospital again due too supernatural shenanigans, but Stiles got injured protecting an unconscious Liam and Scott can only bash him so much for that one. 

Stiles makes a whining noise, glazed eyes growing watery as he reaches out towards Scott with his good hand. 

“No Stiles. No Fluffy in the hospital. My ears still haven’t recovered from the last time Mom yelled at me for going Fluffy in the hospital.”

Stiles continues to make the whining noise. He’s somehow becoming more and more pathetic and adorable all at the same time. Even the new batch of drool is making is hard for Scott to keep his foot down. 

“No Stiles.”

“But… but Fluffy.”

Fuck and now there’s legit tears streaming down his friend’s cheeks. Stiles looks absolutely pathetic now. Tears, snot, drool, glazed eyes, bandages, and only one working hand held out towards Scott in a silent plea.

God Damnit. 

He glances behind him at the blind covered windows and closed door. His Moms going to kill him one of these days and it’s going to be Stiles’s fault. 

“Alright, fine.” He stands stripping off his clothes as Stiles lets out a whoop of joy that almost cause him to whack himself in the face. He feels the shift take over himself. His bones ache as they change shape, and skin tingles as fur grows over his entire body. He shakes himself once he has fully shifted and turns to the bed, which he appears to almost the same size as. This causes a bit of a struggle as he lumbers up onto the bed careful of the wires and tubes, and even Stiles himself as the two work to get comfortable. He flops down and lets Stiles curl up against him and latch onto his fur. Without even looking he knows his friend has already smeared drool and snot into his fur. 

“Night Fluffy Scotty.”

Scott grumbles in return and nuzzles back against his friend’s head as Stiles finally drifts off to a well needed rest.

Now to hope his Mom doesn’t walk into the room to check on them anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me sciles prompts here - http://scilesdrabbles.tumblr.com/  
> and nsfw sciles prompts here - http://kinkysciles.tumblr.com/


End file.
